Run Away DISCONTINUED
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: Tiff, Tuff and Kirby are adopted by Meta-Knight. At school Tiff gets a bad report card and runs away! Where is she and who finds her? Rated T for later violence. Book 1, Nightmare Trilogy DISCONTINUED (may be rewritten)
1. Prologue

**Finaly I can up load my story. Sorry if the charaters don't suit they're style but that's not the point. Enjoy.**

Prologue:

One month after Kirby beat N.M.E , Cappy Town seemed to go back to normal except the fact that King Dedede was being nice to Kirby. Dedede decided to build another school after the last three he built exploded. No monsters or NightMare Enterprises, just three months of hard work. When it was completed is when our story starts…

**Chapter 1 coming soon.**


	2. Time for School?

**Well here is chapter 1. Would have been up quicker if I didn't keep on making spelling mistakes.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Time for School?<span>

Kirby was sleeping peacefully in Meta-Knight's rooms when he heard Meta-Knight and Tiff talking.

'What are we going to do now Meta-Knight?' Tiff asked. Meta-Knight was confused.

'What do you mean?' He replied.

'Gosh. I mean, Kirby defeated N.M.E,' Tiff said' and now, "What are we going to do?"

Tiff mentioned something about wishing her parents were still alive. You see about two weeks ago Tiff and Tuff's parents died of the goblin skin disease. After that Meta-Knight adopted Tiff and Tuff, along with Kirby. Tiff was now crying with Blade Knight trying to comfort her. Meta-Knight's eyes reflected his worry for Tiff.

'Tiff, Tiff, Tiff!' Tuff came running into the room. Then he seemed to realise what was going on.

'Umm… Meta-Knight?' Tuff didn't think he should say what he was thinking in the room. So Meta-Knight took Tuff outside. Kirby followed.

'Wha-' Tuff began but Meta-Knight cut him off.

'You do not need to know what happened' Meta-Knight said very calmly 'but why were you running to get Tiff?'

Whatever Tuff said next came out in a rush. Meta-Knight picked up the words 'Dedede','School','No N.M.E','three' and 'Open now.' All Kirby could say was 'Poyo'. Meta-Knight understood though.

'Tuff, are you trying to tell us that Dedede has opened a new school?'

Tuff and Meta-Knight were so surprised that they jumped out of their skin. Tiff was standing outside the doorway with tear stained eyes. Blade Knight was standing behind her. Tuff was the first to recover from the surprise.

'Yea, Tiff' he says 'with no N.M.E to help him.'

But Tiff was only half listening, for she was staring at Meta-Knight with anger.

'Tiff, I'm sorry. Even you should know that.' Meta-Knight said.

'Yes. I know.' Tiff said looking away. 'Anyway should we check out this school?'

* * *

><p><strong>Who thinks Sword and Blade should be writen into this story more. They'll have to come in after chp 8 cause I've written it on paper. Havent finished yet. About to right Chp 9.<strong>


	3. Well Look Who's Here

**Well here is my second chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chp 2- Well Look Who's Here<span>

Tuff and Kirby were running ahead of Meta-Knight and Tiff. Kirby got to the new school house first, Tuff right behind. Spikehead, Tuff and Kirby's friend, came running up.

'Hey Tuff, Kirby. Where's Tiff?' She asked. Tuff looked around and spotted Tiff and Meta-Knight coming towards them.

'Right there,' Tuff replied.

* * *

><p>While this was happening Escargoon and Dedede were discussing who the principal of the Dedede Academy would be.<p>

'Why don't we make Tiff the principal? She's smart enough,' Dedede suggested.

'We can't your Majesty. She's a student.' Escargoon was saying. King Dedede was looking outside and he had seen Tiff, Tuff and Kirby leave the castle grounds with Meta-Knight. Then Dedede had an idea for one of the very rare times of his life.

'Hey Escargoon,' he said.

'Yea, what is it your Majesty?' Escargoon replied.

'Why don't we hire Meta-Knight for the job?' Dedede asked. Escargoon thought this over.

'What a very masterful idea, your Majesty.' He said slowly. So it was decided.

* * *

><p>Back at the school grounds Tiff had gone to go talk to the mayor. Then all of a sudden a voice behind her said, in a very amused way,<p>

'Hello again Tiff. Did anything interesting happen in the last three months?'

Tiff suddenly stopped and turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who can guess who just appeared deserves to have a award presented by the Queen of England, 'cause I didn't give any description on who it was. Plz review. <strong>


	4. Sirica

**If anyone guessed Sirica/Silica *The queen appears out of no ware* here is your reward.*The queen hands you a cookie*. ****Here is my 3rd chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chp 3 - Sirica<span>

Sirica was standing behind Tiff.

'Oh, what are you doing here Sirica,' Tiff asked.

'Well I came to live here,' she replied,' but anyway, I saw you arrive here with Meta-Knight. Where are your parents?'

Tiff didn't answer. Sirica was starting to think that something was wrong.

'Tiff?'

'I'm fine. I live with Meta-Knight now,' Tiff said quickly. She tried to smile but Sirica could tell that she was crying.

'May I ask why?' Sirica asked. Again Tiff didn't answer. Instead she burst into tears. Some Cappys looked in their direction. One even went to talk with Meta-Knight.

'Tiff, if you don't want to speak about it then don't,' Sirica said. 'Did I mention that I'm one of your teachers?'

Tiff stopped and looked at Sirica in surprise.

'Will all students, teachers, parents and anyone else who bothered to come, come and line up in an orderly fashion please,' Escargoon yelled all of a sudden. Tiff and Sirica looked at each other in surprise. Then they went to find Meta-Knight.

They found him with Tuff and Kirby at the front of the crowd. Escargoon asked for all the teachers to come up onto the podium. Tiff was surprised when Meta-Knight somehow slipped past her to join Sirica up on the stage. Then Tiff looked up onto the stage and gasped as she saw there were only two other teachers. She was even more surprised when she realised that they were Knuckle Joe and Srg Kit Cosmos.

'Poyo, poyo, poyo,' Kirby said.

'Wow Tiff. I don't think this is going to be subjects like Math and English,' Tuff pointed out.

'Yea. I mean what the heck, Meta-Knight teaching Math or English. No way,' Tiff exclaims. Then Escargoon started to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed. Plz review. <strong>


	5. First Class

**Here is chapter four. Sorry it's late. To much school work****. Exams, assignments, more exams etc.** **You get the idea. . I have two weeks left of school though. XD X-MAS HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The First Class<span>

'These will be your teachers,' Escargoon said. He continued,' Meta-Knight will teach battle with sharp weapons. Sirica, battle with blunt weapons. Knuckle Joe, battle without weapons, this does not include ninja skills. We are not allowed to teach ninja skills **(A.N. Joe isn't even a ninja!)**.And Kit Cosmos teaching survival.'

'Wow that's a long list,' Tuff said.

'Well not really. That was just a long speech,' Tiff replied. Then what Escargoon said next surprised everyone.

'And your principal shall also be Meta-Knight.'

Meta-Knight didn't know whether he should protest or not. When he looked at Tiff she nodded madly at him, so he just stayed quiet. Escargoon started to speak again.

'All students may go inside. Everyone else may go.'

Sirica lead everyone to a big room. Then she told the girls to go to one side of the room and the boys on the other side.

'I will direct you to one of three classrooms, A, B and C,' Sirica said. Then she went around the girls directing them to classrooms.

'Tiff you are in class B,' Sirica told Tiff. Tiff thanked Sirica and signalled Tuff. He signalled back.

'Alright Kirby, we gotta make sure we're in B,' Tuff told Kirby.

Unfortunately for Tuff and Kirby they got into classes A and C. Tuff was in C and Kirby, A.

* * *

><p>Back in Tiff's class, Tiff soon found out that King Dedede was in her class.<p>

'Hey Dedede,' Tiff called. Dedede was looking for a place to sit.

'What is it?' He replied. Tiff waved for him to come over, so he did. She was at the back of the class.

'Sit down,' She said, patting the seat next to her. Dedede asked about how he see the blackboard.

'I'll help you,' Tiff said. Then Sirica walked into the classroom. Tiff realised with shock that Tuff and Kirby were in a different class.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope to upload chapter 5 over this weekend. No promises. It's my brother's birthday this weekend. -_-<strong>


	6. Dedede's Intelligence Boost

**Hi everybody. I wanted this chapter up last week... I haven't been on my home computer for** **one week. I couldn't login at school either, the site was blocked and couldn't access it. . Well on Monday I'm gonna have One week left of school. Yay. ****Drat a whole week of preparing for grade 9 NAPLAN. . :P :'(** **Well here is my fifth chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Dedede's Intelligence Boost<span>

During the first day of school, Tiff helped King Dedede out and by the end of the day, Dedede could write the alphabet. And in the first week Dedede could spell easy words like 'are', 'like', 'did' and'and'. Dedede also learnt basic math** (A.N: A subject I struggle with… WAIT THAT MAKES HIM SMARTER THAN ME!)**.

Tiff was the best in the school. Everyone expected Kirby to be the worst, but in fact Tuff was. Kirby was passing every subject. Tiff and Dedede had become friends.

In the second week, when Tuff and Kirby got back to the castle they saw Tiff and Dedede in their normal place on the stone step in the room. Tuff and Kirby slipped into their room.

'Alright Kirby, I'll watch for Meta-Knight. Okay,' Tuff whispered.

'Poyo,' Kirby replied.

* * *

><p>One hour later and Dedede left. Another hour past and Meta-Knight finally came in, eyes red with anger. Tiff walked up to him and started to speak. Tuff was paying attention to Tiff's hand though, waiting for one of two signs, Come Out or No Not Now. Tiff moved her finger.<p>

'Okay Kirby lets go,' Tuff said. Then Tuff and Kirby walked into the room Meta-Knight and Tiff were standing in. Meta-Knight saw Tiff's hand gesture and turned to see Tuff and Kirby.

'What is this all about?' Meta-Knight asked.

'Kirby and I want_,'Tuff started to say.

'To move into my class,' Tiff finished. Meta-Knight was still angry.

'Fine, Whatever. Now please LEAVE ME BE,' Meta-Knight shouted. Tuff and Kirby ran, Tiff was trying to calm Meta-Knight down. But it was decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. No major cliffhangers but don't get used to it. Major cliffhangers coming up. <strong>(By major I mean ones like: Ohh come on don't do this to me whats this, whats that, those sort.) **Plz review.**


	7. Report Cards

**Yay****! Chapter 6****. If anyone wants Tiff's Timetable I'm happy to send it to ya. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Report Cards<span>

Tuff and Kirby had been moved into Tiff's class. They were there for the rest of the term. Then the day that they got their report cards came.

They were sitting in their roll marking class **(A.N: I used my school timetable to configure the classes. At high school I have Roll Mark, Period 1, Period 2, Lunch 1, Period 3, Lunch 2 and Period 4.) **waiting for Sirica to mark the roll.

'Okay class lets mark the roll,' Sirica says.

'Tiff'

'Here'

'Dedede'

'Here'

'Tuff'

'Here'

And a minute later,

'Eglantine'

'Here'

Sirica requested to see Tuff at lunch. Tuff gasped with shock.

'What does he have to be so scared about?' Tiff whispered to Dedede.

'Maybe it is about that pie incident,' Dedede whispered back. **(A.N: I just had to put something about pies in there. I got the idea after watching A Half-Baked Battle of Kirby Right Back At Ya.) **Tiff as about to answer when a voice in the doorway said,

'Tiff and Dedede stop whispering and come out here. You too Tuff.'

Tiff gasped. It was Meta-Knight. But she still went outside.

'What is this about, Father?' Tuff said quietly. You see Tuff had gotten into a habit of calling Meta-Knight father, dad or da **(*smirk*)**. Dedede looked at Tuff in surprise. Then at Tiff. Tiff blushed.

'Here are your report cards,' Meta-Knight said. And he handed the sheets of paper to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! This is where the story really starts. :P <strong>

**Disclaimer:**** Eglantine is from Guardians of Ga'Hoole (This is the only mention of her). All other characters belong to Nintendo, HAL labs and 4kids. I own nothing... yet.**


	8. The Grades

**Here is chapter 7. The story really starts. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: The Grades<span>

Kirby got his report card in period two.

At lunch one; the friends opened their report cards. There were yelps, cheers and one very upset exclamation. It was Tiff.

'What!' She cried. Tuff looked at his sister's report card and nearly fainted. Everyone saw his reaction.

'What is it?' Dedede asked. Tiff shoved her report card in his face.

'E, E, E and E,' she said, 'best in the school fails every subject.' **(A.N: No the marking system is not different. A is the best, C is a pass, E is failed and B and D are in between)**

'Poyo…' Kirby says. Tiff looks at his report card and faints. She gets up and says,

'Kirby got all A's.'

Just then the bell rang for third period.

* * *

><p>It was survival class. Those seventy minuets <strong>(A.N: My classes at school go for 70 mins.)<strong> seemed like three hours.

'Okay class,' Kit Cosmos said at the end of the lesson, 'your homework is to study fire and how to make it without matches.'

The bell rang for lunch two.

As soon as they got out of class King Dedede says,

'It must have been Escargoon.'

Tiff's eyes widen with shock. Tuff said what Tiff was thinking.

'Your blaming your friend!'

'He's no friend, just a dirty double-crosser,' Dedede says harshly. They have a conversation about Escargoon after that.

Then it was period four.

* * *

><p>They were having so much fun throwing Spin Kicks and Vulcan Jabs that school was over before they knew it.<p>

'Well class,' Knuckle Joe called out, 'looks like we'll have to continue on Friday. See you then.'

King Dedede was waiting for Tiff outside. Tiff came out and Dedede ran over.

'Oh, so you already left the classroom,' Tiff said.

'Yea,' Dedede replied.

'Umm… go on without me Dedede,' Tiff whispered. 'I need to talk to Escargoon.'

And she ran off.

* * *

><p>She found Escargoon doing something he shouldn't.<p>

'Escargoon,' she said sternly. Escargoon stopped.

'Oh, please don't tell. Please,' Escargoon begged. Tiff sighed.

'Very well.'

'I bet I can guess what you got on your report card,' Escargoon bragged. Tiff stiffened.

'What then.'

'All A's,' Escargoon replied. Tiff nearly screamed.

'No,' She said calmly, and then she ran off. Not towards the castle though.

* * *

><p><strong>Where did Tiff go? I told you that this is the chapter where it really starts. Meta-Knight goes bonkers in the next chapter. Just a hint. And later in the story I bring in Tiff's heritage, my style. Plz review.<strong>


	9. Where's Tiff?

**Wow. 2 chapters in one afternoon. Scary. Well here is chapter 8. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Where's Tiff?<span>

Back at the castle, Tuff and Kirby were walking through the corridors of the castle when Sword Knight came towards them.

'Have you seen Tiff?' Sword asked.

'Dedede said that she was going to see Escargoon,' Tuff replied. 'She should be here in a couple of minutes.'

Then Sword took them back to Meta-Knight's rooms.

Two hours later still no Tiff, and Meta-Knight walked through the door. Tuff and Kirby were in their room but they still herd the question.

'Where's Tiff?'

Obviously it was Meta-Knight who asked the question. There was a long silence that followed. Then Meta-Knight said,

'Tuff, Kirby, get out here.'

They came out and told Meta-Knight everything they knew.

'The last person who probably saw her was Escargoon,' Tuff finished.

'Poyo, poyo, poyo!' Kirby said. Everybody stared at him. Once you have been around Kirby for a while you start to understand him. What he said was, 'Maybe she ran away.'

Meta-Knight cursed under his breath.

* * *

><p>Tiff ran till she could run no more. Then she looked around.<p>

_I'm in Kabu Canyon_, she thought. Then she decided to go to Kabu.

When she got to Kabu, she slipped through the opening and collapsed on the floor. Tiff was crying uncontrollably.

'What is wrong Tiff?' Kabu asked.

Tiff told Kabu everything.

'Please Kabu, don't tell anyone,' Tiff begged.

'Someone is coming,' Kabu said. Tiff fell silent. It was Meta-Knight.

'Kabu,' he called.

'Kabu, Kabu, Kabu. Is that all I ever here around this place,' Kabu said. 'What do you want Meta-Knight?'

I want to know where Tiff is,' Meta-Knight replied. Tiff was silently begging Kabu not to say it.

'I do not know where Tiff is,' Kabu stated. But that was a lie. Meta-Knight's eyes flashed red then he ran off.

'Thanks Kabu,' Tiff whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Meta Knight didn't exactly go bonkers but he's worried sick okay. Plz review.<strong>


	10. Ice

**Well.. my chapter 9. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Ice<span>

Meta-Knight was running towards Tokkori's house, the one Tokkori once shared it with it with Kirby, when he stopped. In front of him stood a white puffball with ice-blue feet and eyes. Meta-Knight's hand flew to Galaxia's hilt.

'Come now Meta-Knight,' the puffball said, 'surely you haven't forgotten who I am?'

Meta-Knight stopped. He looked the puff up and down.

'Ice. I didn't recognize you without all your armour on,' Meta-Knight exclaimed. Ice laughed.

'Didn't think you would,' he said. 'I wanted to see how you would react.'

Before Ice could ask the question, Meta-Knight explained what had happened. **(A.N: Time for a bit of history) **Also Ice was Meta-Knight's best friend from the war with N.M.E. Back to the story now.

'I was just about to tell Tokkori to go fly scout and look for her,' Meta-Knight finished. Just then Sword and Blade came running up.

'What do you two want?' Meta-Knight asked.

'Umm… We looked all over Castle Dedede,' Sword said.

'And we can't find Tiff anywhere,' Blade added. Meta-Knight's suspicion was rising. His eyes becoming redder as it rose.

'What do you mean by "all over"?' Meta-Knight asked.

'Umm… everywhere,' Blade replied. Meta-Knight was about to ask another question, when he realised that Ice looked different.

When Meta-Knight was talking to Sword and Blade, Ice went to go put on his armour. He looked a lot like Meta-Knight, accept that his mask's vision hole thingy (the thing that he sees out of) looked like a diamond, and his cape was black. Obviously he didn't have a sword like Galaxia. Instead he had two ice daggers made of never melt ice.

When Meta-Knight recovered from the surprise he looked at Sword and Blade.

'Where did she learn all the hiding places in the castle?' He asked. Sword and Blade looked at each other and sighed.

'We taught Tiff,' Blade admitted. That did it for Meta-Knight.

Meta-Knight drew Galaxia and went to slash Blade, but Ice stopped him.

'There are monsters coming,' Ice said when Meta-Knight looked at him accusingly. Then the sky turned black. There was a very loud roar then a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been on too long.<strong> **Ugh... I feel sick. LOL Meta lost it. I stole the idea of ice daggers from Guardians of Ga'Hoole and never melt ice from Pokemon. cyas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except Ice. Kirby belongs to Nintendo, HAL labs and 4kids.  
><strong>


	11. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hi peeps. Srry I haven't added to this story for ages. This is for several reasons.**

**1/ I haven't been logged in for ages.**

**2/ I haven't written on the paper for ages,**

**and 3/ I lost the art book in which I have placed the story.**

**I will update this story as soon as I find the book. In the meantime I will be working on my other chapter story Pokemon Owl. Thank-you all for reading this story so far. Plz bear with me and I hope I fine the story soon.**

**I hope you have had a merry x-mas and happy new year to you all.**

**Meta-If**

**P.S: I know it may be a bit early in the story to be thinking of this but... there will be a sequel to this story. It may be a crossover (TBA).**


	12. Are These NME's Monsters?

**YAY! Okay I found my story a couple of days ago. Like I told Nik Knight, isn't it weird how I found it EXACTLY** **24 hrs after I uploaded my Authors Note. Anywho here is my 10th chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Are these N.M.E's Monsters<span>

Meta-Knight ran to the source of the scream. Ice followed.

They found Kirby and Tuff standing in front of a huge green and purple slime monster. It had one red eye and one blue eye. It could also breathe fire. Meta-Knight and Ice started to attack.

'Are these N.M.E's monsters?' Ice called.

'They could have been sent by Customer Service,' Meta-Knight yelled back, 'because he got away before the fortress exploded.'

Then Ice realised that it wasn't after Kirby, just Tuff. Kirby was jumping, trying to get the slimes attention, but it moved on getting ready to burn Tuff. At the last possible second, Kirby inhaled the fire aimed at Tuff. Then Kirby transformed.

'It has been a very long time since we last saw a copy ability **(It has been half** **a year!)**,' Meta-Knight stated. 'He is now Fire Kirby.'

* * *

><p>Tiff had slipped around to some bushes behind where Meta-Knight was and gasped as she saw Tuff being chased by a slime monster. Fire Kirby was throwing fire balls at it, but the monster wouldn't stop.<p>

'Kabu,' Tiff whispered, 'send the Warp Star.'

'Warp Star,' Kabu said. Then Tiff realised that where she was wasn't a great place to be. Tiff ran to the forest and climbed up a tree so she could see what was happening. Then she saw the Warp Star.

* * *

><p>'Tiff is around here somewhere,' Meta-Knight said when he saw the Warp Star. But before he could go and look he heard a voice call his name.<p>

'Meta-Knight!'

It sounded like a girl, but it couldn't have been Sirica. Sirica was fighting Yamikage and losing. Then Meta-Knight saw a young girl with pointed ears. An elf. She threw something at him.

'Jump,' she yelled. Meta-Knight jumped and landed on something metal. He looked down to see a Warp Star, his Warp Star. But he had no time to be surprised. He started to race towards Sirica.

* * *

><p>Tiff was watching the whole thing until she started to fall out of the tree. She had to use all her willpower to stop herself from screaming. Then something caught her when she was close to hitting the ground. Tiff looked up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, this is another short chapter. Eh... who cares they're going to get longer<strong>**. What unknown force caught Tiff? Find out in the next chapter. Plz review.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything accept Ice and the elf. Everything else belongs to Nintendo, HAL labs and 4kids. The elf will be named in two chapters time. **


	13. Colors of Understanding

**Finally****, chapter 12. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zelda, Seria and Ilia. They belong to sparkleeyes20.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Colors of<span> Understanding

'Seria!' Tiff exclaimed. The pink wearing princess had caught her before she hit the ground. A girl dressed in yellow stood behind Seria.

'Oh, hi Ilia,' Tiff said. The princess smiled. Then Tiff looked around.

'Where's Zelda?' Tiff asked. Before either Seria or Ilia could answer, the sounds of blades hitting katana came at them.

A missed shuriken flew at them. Unfortunately the shuriken embedded itself in Tiff's shoulder. Tiff didn't scream. She looked at Seria.

'Take me to Kabu,' Tiff said. Tiff gasped then fainted. Seria tried to wake her.

'Ilia,' She said. 'Go find Zelda. I will be in Kabu.'

Ilia turned and ran deeper into the woods. Seria watched her sister run then went in the direction of Kabu.

* * *

><p>'I should of killed you years ago, Meta-Knight!' Yamikage yelled. Meta-Knight had been fighting Yamikage for god knows how long.<p>

'That's funny,' Meta-Knight replied. 'If you feel that way, why didn't you kill me when you were fighting Kirby last... instead of running away.'

Meta-Knight aimed a slash at Yamikage's shoulder. They were getting closer to Whispy Woods. Meta-Knight saw Sirica sneak up behind Yamikage and try to throw a thrust at his chest. But Yamikage whirled around and a kunai hit Sirica in the stomach. Meta-Knight threw Galaxia at the spot Sirica had aimed for.

Galaxia met her mark.

'Arrrrgggghhhh!' Yamikage screamed in pain.

'My revenge, old friend,' Meta-Knight whispered. _This is like Jecra a__ll over again, _Meta-Knight thought as he pulled Galaxia out of Yamikage.

Yamikage lay dead at his feet. Ice ran over and started to cheer, but then saw that Meta-Knights eyes were purple with sadness.

'Meta?' Ice asked. He watched Meta-Knight walk over to the limp body of Sirica and pick her up. Ice looked at Sirica in shock.

'Is she... dead?'

* * *

><p>Ilia ran through the forest.<p>

'Zelda!' She would scream every now and then. She looked up.

_Oh-no, it's midnight. I'll never find her,_ Ilia thought.

'Ilia. What are you doing here?'

Ilia spun around. Zelda was walking up to her. She was dressed in midnight blue.

'What are you doing here?' Zelda repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Plz review.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except ****Ice. Everything else belongs to Nintendo, HAL labs and 4kids. Zelda, Seria and Ilia belong to sparkleeyes20.**


	14. DISCONTINUED

Hello all my wonderful readers!

I am sorry to say that this story will be discontinued. For several reasons:

1/ I have lost track of the story

2/ I'm finding no inspiration for the story

3/ This is my first ever fanfic, my writing skills have improved a lot and the story doesn't sound right anymore.

4/ I am trying to focus on my latest project. (Read my profile for more information)

I may rewrite this story. This story will remain on FanFiction as a little milestone. Thanks to all my reviewers and friends!

Lunara the Ara – for being my first ever reviewer

Kitzykat – for offering your opinion here and there

Starlight590 – for making random comment that made me laugh

Crazy Foxie – for giving me advice

Double Star Productions – for being awesome and putting up with my craziness

Sparkleeyes20 – for allowing me to use Zelda, Seria and Iila

Nik Night – for helping me here and there

Mirandafan21 – for reviewing even though you didn't really have to

And

Yang and Yin-chan – for giving me constant support

I also had help from others who I have spoken to via PM etc.

Cherb31 – my real friend at school – for giving me the idea

And

Bellykid5 – Club Penguin author – for helping me realise this story had to be finished.

Thanks for all the support, help and jokes. I hope to finish a rewrite of this so I can get onto my crazily planned sequels(WoW and Kirby crossovers)

Thanks again and sorry to all those expecting another chapter after so long!

See you all soon!

Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If


End file.
